This invention is related to existing eyewear holders and cases, and is designed for the purpose of easy storage of and access to eyewear such as eyeglasses and sunglasses, particularly in bathing, recreational, and exercise situations. Its flexible method of hanging is an improvement over permanently mounted eyewear holders. The holder also floats, is made of waterproof materials, and is designed particularly to be of recreational use in situations in which water is present, such as showers, baths, gyms, pools, open and salt water environments, boats, ships, and water parks, but is also not restricted to these situations.
The combination of a hook and pocket made of waterproof materials overcomes many limitations of current eyewear holder designs, the most similar of which are designed to keep eyewear completely dry, but which do not offer a range of hanging or placement options and which are somewhat bulky. Users will be able to use the holder in many home and recreational situations wherein the holder can be hung from within a variety of scenarios, such as from a shower curtain rod, a shower head, the top of a doorframe, a cabinet, the side of a sink, a beach chair arm, bicycle handlebars, exercise equipment, or around the neck with the use of a lanyard.
The invention provides an appropriate, temporary storage receptacle in many situations where eyewear would otherwise have to placed, for example, on a soap dish, beach chair, or other inconvenient, unsafe, or unstable location, and allows for the evaporation or draining away of any water in inadvertent contact with the eyewear.
Prior art in this application relates to numerous styles of eyeglass holders and styles of equipment hooks, none of which have ever been found to be used in combination. Such devices are as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,406 to Davis        U.S. Pat. No. 1,580,643 to Binder        U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,664 to Boyes        U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,823 to Papineau        U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,056 to Jacobson et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,928 to Weisman        U.S. Pat. No. D328,085 to Rickabus        U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,550 to Pfenning        U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,126 to Wallo        U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,753 to O'Mahony        